Wondercolts/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of transcripts of trailers for the 2005 Pixar Animation Studios film Wondercolts. Teaser trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Shows Pixar Animation Studios) (Shows a black screen and white text.) Announcer: This is a girl named Sunset Shimmer. Announcer: He is the smartest kid in high school. Announcer: She wears a black leather jacket.... Announcer: Her hair is redhead.... (Finally Zooms to Canterlot High School.) Announcer: And now, in the summer of 2005, who will win the Friendship Games: the Canterlot High Wondercolts or their archrivals, the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts? Why is their magic changing? And, who is that Crystal Prep studemt who looks exactly like Twilight Sparkle? And that answer is going to be solved by... Sunset Shimmer: Who?! ME?! I'm NOT going to see that Crystal Prep student. Announcer: Yes you are! And it is in a form of... a movie. Sunset Shimmer: Huh? (Shows Wondercolts text.) Announcer: Disney-Pixar's Wondercolts. Sunset Shimemr (offscreen): Are you kidding me? A movie about my friends and that student I am supposed to stop to win the Friendship Games? Announcer: Yes... yes, it is, Sunset Shimmer. (Shows the text "SUMMER 2005," and a copyright with the Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures logos print logos below.) (Fades to black) Theatrical trailer Same as My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games trailer. TV Spot 1 (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo and Walt Disney Animation Studios logos) Sunset Shimmer: Hey! What are you doing?! Wait! Stop! Announcer: The critics and awards agree! Rainbow Dash: Awesome! (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes) Announcer: ABC News rates Wondercolts as "one of the best movie of the past 10 years and The Lion King of Pixar." Announcer: Rolling Stone gives it an 8/10 for having "the most awesome, non-stop animation." Pinkie Pie: Pie eating? Cake eating? gasps Pie-cake eating? (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes and a 5 star award) Announcer: Movie Mania raves it as "a fun family movie for kids, teenagers, and adults of all ages." Announcer: Empire gives it "Two BIG Thumbs up!" Announcer: And The New York Times gives it a 5 Star Award! Sugarcoat: That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public. (Shows clips from the movie with Rotten Tomatoes score) Announcer: And Rotten Tomatoes gives it a 97% "Certified Fresh". cheering Announcer: This Summer, get ready for... (Shows logo) Announcer: Disney/Pixar's Wondercolts. Dean Cadance: ...the last event of the Friendship Games begins... (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Walt Disney Pictures logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, in theaters June 17. TV Spot 2 (Shows Walt Disney Pictures, and Pixar Animation Studios logos) "Sweet Leaves": Hi, Twilight. "Mystery Mint": Hi, Twilight. "Scribble Dee": Hey, you. Lookin' good. Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF TOY STORY, MONSTERS INC, AND THE INCREDIBLES Announcer: From the creators of Toy Story, Monsters Inc, and The Incredibles... Sunset Shimmer: Who was that? Text: THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES ARE COMING Announcer: The friendship games are coming. Sunset Shimmer: Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill? Text: WALT DISNEY PICTURES PROUDLY PRESENTS, A PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS FILM Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures proudly presents, a Pixar Animation Studios film... Sci-Twi: Um, are you sure this is a good idea? Pinkie Pie: Absolutely! (Shows Wondercolts logo) Announcer: Disney-Pixar's Wondercolts! Principal Cinch: What do you think I should do? (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Walt Disney Pictures logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, in theaters June 17th. (Cut to black) TV Spot 3 (Shows Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios logos) Text: THIS SUMMER Announcer: This Summer... Wondercolts: Let's go, Wondercolts! Text: GET READY FOR THE BIGGEST MOVIE Announcer: Get ready for the biggest movie... Text: YOU'VE EVER SEEN Announcer: ...you've ever seen. Shadowbolts: Let's go, Shadowbolts! Pinkie Pie: Which is too bad, because Twilight knows everything about magic and portals and magical portals and portable magics! thud Dean Cadance: ...the last event of the Friendship Games begins... (Shows Wondercolts logo) Announcer: Wondercolts! (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Walt Disney Pictures logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, in theaters June 17th. (Cuts to black) TV Spot (Tomorrow) (Shows Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios logos) Text: TOMORROW Announcer: Tomorrow. Rainbow Dash: Awesome! cheering Text: THE MOST AMAZING ANIMATED FEATURE OF THE YEAR IS ALMOST HERE Announcer: The most amazing animated feature of the year is almost here. cannon squeak talking and dancing Text: WALT DISNEY PICTURES PROUDLY PRESENTS, A PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS FILM Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures proudly presents, a Pixar Animation Studios film... whoosh (Shows Wondercolts logo) Announcer: Wondercolts. (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Walt Disney Pictures logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, coming only to theaters tomorrow. TV Spot (Today) (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Shows Pixar Animation Studios logo) Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF TOY STORY, MONSTERS INC, AND THE INCREDIBLES Announcer: From the creators of Toy Story, Monsters Inc, and The Incredibles... All but Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Luna: agreeing Rarity: giggles (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes) Announcer: Toy Story, the biggest movie Pixar has ever made... Dean Cadance: Canterlot wins! Announcer: ...is about to be passing the torch to another one... cheering (Shows Wondercolts logo) Announcer: ...and it's called Wondercolts! skids Sunset Shimmer: Who was that? (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Walt Disney Pictures logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, now playing. DVD and Video TV Spot 1 (Shows Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios logos) Sunset Shimmer: I got your text, Rainbow Dash! Text: Coming Soon on DVD and Video Announcer: Coming Soon on DVD and Video. Pinkie Pie: Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?! Announcer: Wondercolts, the best animated feature of 2005, lands on DVD and Video! Principal Cinch: What do you think I should do? Indigo Zap: We're gonna get you! (Shows the film logo, then shows clips from the film) Announcer: Be ready for Wondercolts on DVD and Video! Includes a new mini movie starring Flash, Sandalwood, and Micro Chips! Be sure to own it on November 1th. (Shows the black screen, DVD cover art with 2 discs and VHS cover art, MPAA PG rating, "ON DVD AND VIDEO NOVEMBER 15" text, copyright, "SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON HOLLYWOOD RECORDS" and credit block) Announcer: On DVD and Video November 15th. DVD and Video TV Spot 2 (Shows Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios logos) "Sweet Leaves": Hi, Twilight. "Mystery Mint": Hi, Twilight. "Scribble Dee": Hey, you. Lookin' good. Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF TOY STORY, MONSTERS INC, AND THE INCREDIBLES Announcer: From the creators of Toy Story, Monsters Inc, and The Incredibles... opens All but Sci-Twi: Twilight? Sci-Twi: Uh, yes? Applejack: Well, I'll be. You shoulda told us you were comin'. Text: WALT DISNEY PICTURES PROUDLY PRESENTS, A PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS FILM Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures proudly presents, a Pixar Animation Studios film... Sunset Shimmer: Where's the portal? grunts Where's the portal?! (Shows Wondercolts logo) Announcer: Disney-Pixar's Wondercolts. Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance: Now! (Shows the black screen, DVD cover art with 2 discs and VHS cover art, MPAA PG rating, "ON DVD AND VHS THIS TUESDAY" text, copyright, "SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON HOLLYWOOD RECORDS" and credit block) Announcer: On DVD and VHS this Tuesday. Rated PG. DVD and Video TV Spot 3 (Today) (Shows Walt Disney Pictures, and Pixar Animation Studios logos) Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF TOY STORY, MONSTERS INC, AND THE INCREDIBLES Announcer: From the creators of Toy Story, Monsters Inc, and The Incredibles... Principal Celestia: And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete. (Shows clips from the movie) Flash Sentry: You mean other than us losing?! Micro Chips (off-screen): Well, that was really long a story about that. Announcer: Everybody's favorite cartoon boy is going on the most extraordinary adventure of all time... Principal Celestia: I'd like to think for saving the world. Indigo Zap: We're gonna get you! (Shows Wondercolts logo) Announcer: Disney-Pixar's Wondercolts. Rated PG. Sci-Twi: sighs (Shows the black screen, DVD cover art with 2 discs and VHS cover art, MPAA PG rating, "ON DVD AND VHS TODAY" text, copyright, "SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON HOLLYWOOD RECORDS" graphic superimposed over 2 more clips of the film, and credit block) Announcer: On Video and DVD today. Get your copy now at your local Video and DVD shop!